


Dream Eater

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot inspired by a piece of fanart by Lady Beemer.  Said fanart is here, and you should definitely look at it if you want this fic to make sense. http://ladybeemer.tumblr.com/post/55247633720/ive-always-loved-this-vocaloid-song-i-think-i</p><p>A look at Francis, and his role as a dream eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Eater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBeemer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyBeemer).
  * Inspired by [(untitled fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43216) by LadyBeemer. 



If you ever catch a glimpse of him, you’ll probably think he’s a cat, a shadow, or a figment of your imagination.  A few minutes later, you’ll forget him.  That’s how Francis likes to work – it wouldn’t do to be seen.

Except, of course, if he pays a visit to your window.  At that point, he wants to make sure you know he’s there, and indeed, you’re going to stare at him for a while.  How could you not?  When’s the last time that a blond man with a suit and a cane appeared on your windowsill and told you he could take away your nightmares?

That’s his job, you see – he’s a dream eater.  But Francis doesn’t like that title very much.  He prefers to think of himself as a dream fixer.  He erases nightmares, worries, and all manner bad, unwanted thoughts.  That is, if you let him.  You could tell him to leave, and you’ll have to face your terrors alone every night.

But perhaps you’d like to take him up on the bargain.  If you do, you’ll find that your night is dreamless and peaceful.  You won’t be able to summon even a vague image of what was bothering you.  He prides himself on his work.

But you should never take him up on his offer more than once.  When Francis takes away your bad dreams, some things get attached and vanish with them.  On the first deal, it’s hardly noticeable.  On the second, you may forget a happy memory. On the third, a few more memories will leave, and you’ll notice that your world has become much more gray.  And so on, for every deal, until everything you see has lost its color, and you find it impossible to care.

Francis knows about this side-effect of his power.  Gentleman that he is, he’ll warn you about it.  But the lure of an easy, thoughtless solution is too much for some people to resist.  He won’t refuse if you want to do it – it is, after all, your choice. He can only watch as you fade away, only existing, not truly living.

He doesn’t want to think about how many times that’s happened.


End file.
